


five nightfalls to be yours

by eliixir



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliixir/pseuds/eliixir
Summary: Tentang senja dan mereka. Lima pertemuan Seungwoo dan Byungchan dengan senja yang menjadi saksi bisu, atas ukiran kisah dan lembaran baru yang tertulis dalam buku kehidupannya. Lalu, ke mana senja akan membawa mereka nanti? Berhenti pada kisah kelima, atau berlanjut pada buku terbuka dengan halaman tanpa akhir?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	five nightfalls to be yours

Senja dan _dia._ Ini kisah tentang dua insan yang selalu dipertemukan kala senja datang sebagai pengingat bahwa hari sebentar lagi akan selesai. Ukiran langit oranye dan biru yang menghias cantik sebagai teman para jiwa yang lelah akan aktivitas satu hari. Senja, lukisan semesta yang diizinkan hadir sebagai penenang.

Senja tidak hanya menjadi pendamping, tetapi juga memberi teman yang sesungguhnya kepada dua insan ini.

Ini tentang Byungchan, Seungwoo, dan juga senja.

\----

“Gila gue. Beneran gila gue.”

Gerutuan pelan terdengar tipis pada salah satu halte ibukota. Jika dilihat dari suasana sekitar, dari langit yang sudah mulai menggelap dan bercampur dengan sinar oranye, bisa dikatakan hari sudah cukup sore sekarang. Waktu di mana banyak pegawai kantoran yang terjebak dalam sesak halte yang tidak terlalu besar ini, sama-sama menunggu bus untuk datang dan mengantarkan mereka sampai ke rumah.

Byungchan adalah salah satu yang terjebak dalam kumpulan manusia ini. Yang sayangnya, ia harus mendapatkan pengalaman tidak menyenangkan di kali pertama ia menggunakan transportasi umum seperti busway ini. Terdorong sana-sini karena ketidaksabaran jiwa-jiwa yang sudah lelah dan hanya ingin segera pulang.

Untuk seorang Choi Byungchan, yang sejak tangisan pertamanya saja sudah mendapatkan limpahan harta berkecukupan jelas membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang terlalu dimanja. Setiap hari keluar mengelilingi ibukota dengan mobil yang harganya jelas tidak murah. Byungchan itu tidak pernah diizinkan dan membiarkan tubuh tinggi _dan mahal-_ nya ini terjebak di antara lautan manusia lain yang berdesakkan menunggu transportasi. Ia selalu duduk nyaman di balik kursi kemudi dan menikmati dinginnya AC mobil sementara ia menyetir santai.

_And, this is where all the storms started._

Hari di mana seluruh kesialannya ditumpuk menjadi satu. Mulai dari mobil yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa menyala di pagi hari- yang membuatnya harus menelepon bengkel lalu memercayakan semuanya kepada ahlinya, lalu perkerjaan menumpuk dan bawahan tidak becus yang hanya menambah beban sakit kepala, serta sekarang ini, di mana ia pada akhirnya malah terdampar dalam kerumunan yang paling tidak ia sukai. Jika di pagi hari Byungchan masih dapat dikatakan beruntung karena tumpangan yang diberi oleh rekan kerjanya, maka sepertinya semua keberuntungan sudah habis di pagi hari tadi, karena sekarang Byungchan tidak lagi bisa menemukan satu orang pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari bencana ini.

“ _Yes, this is a fucking disaster._ ”

Kembali, gerutuan lain keluar dari belah bibirnya. Kedua tangan terlipat kuat di depan dada, mencoba menumpukkan seluruh kekuatannya pada tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena dorongan dari setiap sisi ini. _Jesus Christ,_ ia bahkan belum masuk ke dalam busway, tetapi sudah harus mengalami hal gila seperi ini.

“Lama banget ini- anjing!”

Tubuh tingginya ini ternyata tidak cukup membantu sekarang. Nyatanya Byungchan masih saja terhuyung sana-sini akibat dorongan anarkis di sekitarnya.

“Aduh! Pelan-pelan dong- EHH ITU BUSNYA-“

Byungchan berteriak heboh melihat busway yang ia tunggu kini mendarat tepat di depan mata. Namun, meskipun posisinya bisa dibilang dekat dengan pintu busway, ia masih susah untuk bergerak melawan para kumpulan manusia yang lebih gesit menyenggol kiri dan kanan hanya agar dapat masuk lebih dulu ke dalam busway. Raut wajah frustasi tercetak jelas, ditambah dengan rengekan bak seorang anak kecil yang kian menguat.

“TUNGGUIN IH-“

_*grabs*_

Dalam satu tarikan nafas berikutnya, pergelangan tangan Byungchan sudah ditarik kuat. Ada bahu lebar yang hadir di depan mata, dengan genggaman yang bersambung pada lengannya sendri. Detik selanjutnya lagi, yang ia tahu adalah tubuh tinggi _namun lemahnya_ ini sudah masuk dan berdiri tegak di dalam busway, paling dekat dengan pintu.

“ _It’s rare to see someone with a rolex wrapped tight on his wrist using a transjakarta._ ”

Suara yang sedikit serak, tidak terlalu berat tetapi terdengar rendah dan hanya berupa sebuah bisikan tipis dari belakangnya. Byungchan tersentak kaget, segera menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan asal suara itu.

" _You were talking to me?_ ”

Byungchan membalas dengan mata yang sedikit memicing, berhenti pada sosok pria yang mungkin hampir sama tinggi dengannya, pakaian rapi khas anak kantoran lainnya, juga tas ransel yang hanya tersampir di satu sisi bahu saja.

“Kayaknya orang yang pakai jam tangan rolex di sini cuma lo sih.”

Pria itu menjawab bahkan tanpa menatap ke arahnya, sepenuhnya hanya terarah pada pintu di depannya ini. Byungchan mendengus kecil, lalu kenapa kalau ia punya rolex dan bernafas dalam busway sempit ini? Kalau saja dunia sedang tidak mengejeknya, ia juga tidak mau menyusahkan diri seperti ini.

“ _None of your business._ ”

Byungchan memilih untuk berbalik, ikut menarih fokusnya hanya pada jalanan di balik pintu busway. Ia tidak terlalu suka berbicara dengan orang asing, apalagi, ditambah dengan suasana hati yang jauh memburuk akibat segala kesialan yang ia alami seharian ini.

“Lain kali, kalo naik transjakarta hati-hati.”

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada suara lagi yang berbicara kepadanya, Byungchan malah kembali disapa oleh ucapan ringan dari belakangnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada pria itu.

“Belajar anarkis kalo gak mau jadi ikan pepes.”

_Belajar anarkis..._  
_Ikan pepes..._

“Hah..”

Byungchan terdiam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memproses ucapan dari pria asing itu. Selang dua detik setelahnya, yang keluar darinya malah berupa tawa kecil, merasa lucu karena kumpulan manusia tadi digambarkan sebagai ikan, terlebih ikan pepes.

“Ha- hahahaha ikan pepes dong.”

Tawanya naik lebih lebar, meski juga dengan suara seminim mungkin agar tidak terlihat gila di hadapan kerumunan ini.

“ _That was funny.._ Han Seungwoo?”

Byungchan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mengikuti pada ujung tali _ID card_ yang dikalungkan di depan dada pria itu. Matanya seketika melebar waktu membaca nama dan logo perusahaan yang tertera pada talinya.

“Oh! Kerja di SCBD juga. Kantor gue ada di tower yang sama kayak kantor lo. Lantai 18 kan?”

Byungchan mengenal nama perusahaan yang tertulis cukup besar pada tali yang mengalungi leher pria itu. Sepertinya, dunia memang sempit. Meskipun kemungkinannya cukup besar mengingat bahwa yang ada di dalam sini bisa saja berisi penuh oleh para pegawai di lingkungan yang sama dengannya. Namun, menurutnya ini lucu.. bertemu dan berbincang dengan orang asing yang ternyata kerja dalam gedung perkantoran tempat ia bekerja juga.

“Iya. Lantai berapa?”

“Pas banget lantai di atas lo, beda selantai doang haha.”

Tawanya kini kembali hadir berupa tawa geli karena merasa yang ia alami sekarang ini adalah kebetulan yang cukup aneh. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, pria di depannya ini tidak lagi menjadi orang asing yang tidak pernah ia sukai untuk diajak berbincang. Hanya dalam beberapa saat, _he can finally found laughter and smile despite of having all the shit things at this evening._

“Kemungkinan pernah barengan jadi ikan pepes di lift.”

“Hahaha lo ikan pepes mulu, suka ikan pepes jangan-jangan?”

Dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya, perjalanan menggunakan transpotarsi umum berhasil mematahkan seluruh gambaran awal Byungchan sebelum menaiki bus besar ini. Yang ia kira akan ia lewati dengan segala sumpah serapah dalam hati, suasana hati buruk dengan bibir yang mengerucut tajam, ternyata semuanya salah. Ia malah berakhir dengan obrolan panjang dengan tawa yang banyak mengisi di antaranya.

Senja hari ini berhasil menyimpan kisah, akan dua jiwa yang mungkin, memang dipertemukan bukan hanya karena kebetulan, tetapi karena garisan takdir.

\----

“ _Fucker._ ”

Sepertinya, hari sial Byungchan masih belum berakhir. Setelah satu hari kemarin dilalui dengan sekian banyak hal _kurang mengenakkan_ yang datang dalam hidupnya, semesta seakan masih ingin mengejek, mengolok dengan rentetan kesialan lain yang sayang, tidak dapat ia hindari.

Byungchan bahkan tidak lagi dapat mengurutkan dengan pikiran yang tenang, karena amarah san suasana hati buruk yang menumpuk semakin tinggi seiring berjalannya hari. Intinya adalah, mobilnya belum selesai dari bengkel, ia kembali menaiki transportasi umum sebagai sarana yang bisa mengantarkannya ke kantor, bawahan yang masih sangat giat menambah hantaman kuat di atas kepalanya, lalu... sekarang. Sekarang ini, di mana ia dipaksa oleh semesta untuk berdiam di lobby depan kantor sembari rintikan air hujan begitu deras membasahi bumi.

Atau, lebih singkatnya lagi, Byungchan terjebak dalam hujan kencang ini, dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menunggu seperti orang gila di sini.

“Dunia benci banget ini sama gue, _fix_ lah bangsat.”

Umpatan demi umpatan tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Entah sudah berapa kali, entah sudah berapa banyak ucapan kasar yang keluar dari belah bibirnya ini. Byungchan tidak lagi peduli, toh, dari dulu ia juga memang adalah orang yang _blak-blakan,_ berucap apa saja tanpa ada saringan lagi dari otaknya.

“ _Fuck sh-_ ”

“Lo mau memaki seribu kali juga hujannya gak akan berhenti.”

Sebelum makian lain berhasil dikeluarkan tuntas olehnya, Byungchan harus terhenti oleh kalimat lain yang menyapa sedikit keras di telinganya. Sepertinya untuk melawan hujan yang berisik, juga agar ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas?

“Han Seungwoo..?”

Matanya memicing tajam, memastikan baik-baik bahwa ia sedang tidak salah mengira. _Ah, benar, itu Seungwoo._ Han Seungwoo, pria yang sempat menjadi teman berbincangnya dalam kesempatan perdananya menaiki transportasi umum. Seketika dengusan kecil beriring dengan tawa ringan keluar darinya. Byungchan baru ingat, pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini juga bekerja dalam gedung yang sama dengannya, bahkan hanya berbeda satu lantai.

“Halo, ikan pepes.”

Ikan pepes, itu yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikirannya setelah melihat Seungwoo. Setidaknya, kesan yang cukup unik membekas dalam pikirannya, bukan?

“ _Out of all conversation that we had,_ lo milih buat inget bagian ikan pepes doang.”

Byungchan seketika tertawa kencang, bahkan sampai memegang dua sisi pipinya yang memanas di antara suhu dingin hujan ini. Seungwoo itu menarik, celetuk asal yang dilontarkan pun selalu berhasil menghadirkan tawa keluar otomatis darinya. Dalam pertemuan kedua ini, Byungchan malah merasa ia sedang bertemu dengan teman lama. Dekat dan nyaman tanpa ada satu pun rasa canggung.

“Bicara soal ikan pepes, gue udah siap mau jadi ikan pepes lagi hari ini, tapi ini hujan malah bikin gue jadi patung di sini.”

Byungchan mencibik kecil dengan dengusan santai. Hujan deras di depannya ini tidak lagi membawa kekesalan naik sampai atas kepala. Rasanya lebih ringan sekarang, yang bahkan saat mulut terus menggerutu mengatai nasib pun, ia masih dapat mempertahankan senyum selepas tawa besarnya tadi berhenti.

“Mobil lo masih rusak?”

Byungchan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya fokus menatap pria di sampingnya ini dengan satu anggukan pelan. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa Seungwoo tahu soal keadaan mobilnya, jawabannya adalah karena mulut besar Byungchan ini menceritakan semuanya sepanjang perjalanan mereka kemarin di dalam busway. Byungchan itu sebenarnya termasuk orang yang bawel, selalu ingin mengeluarkan cerita tentang apapun yang ia alami dalam satu hari itu kepada orang yang dia rasa aman dan nyaman. _Ah, does that mean Seungwoo is also one of it..?_

“Kalau udah bener gue gak akan kejebak kayak patung sekarang.”

Terdengar sarkastik, namun sebenarnya terucap dengan nada ringan yang mengandung candaan semata. Untungnya, sepertinya Seungwoo menanggapi sama ringannya, terlihat dengan tawa tipis yang diberi sebagai respon atas ucapannya.

**Tawa...**

“Di kantin _basement_ bawah ada ikan pepes.”

“Hah?”

Byungchan membeo bingung. Ia kira bahasan mereka soal ikan pepes sudah selesai, namun, Seungwoo malah mengangkat itu kembali. Lalu kenapa kalau ada ikan pepes di bawah..? Juga, Byungchan bahkan baru tahu kalau ada kantin di _basement_ bawah. _With an acceptable reason,_ makan siangnya itu selalu berputar pada mall samping gedung kantor ini, atau bahkan mall lain yang sedikit lebih jauh tetapi masih dapat diraih dalam waktu satu jam istirahatnya. _He’s living the luxurious life style, don’t blame him if he doesn’t even know something hidden in the basement._

“Hujan kayak gini biasanya tahan lama, daripada berdiri gak jelas gini mending juga makan.”

Byungchan terdiam, memikirkan lebih dulu ke mana arah pembicaraan Seungwoo ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, yang keluar darinya justru berupa tawa lepas, merasa geli setelah benar-benar mengerti apa yang ditawarkan Seungwoo padanya.

“Lo ngajak gue makan di bawah gitu?”

“Rolex lo udah bernafas di transjakarta, sekalian aja dikasih nafas ke kantin melarat di bawah.”

Sekali lagi tawanya lepas, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

“Kantin melarat?”

“Buat orang-orang yang kerja di SCBD, kantin bawah pasti dibilang kantin melarat, yang datang kebanyakan udah kehabisan duit buat hedon tapi masih belum waktu gajian.”

Benar kan, Seungwoo itu menarik. Tidak ada kata yang lebih pas dapat digunakan Byungchan untuk menggambarkan sosok pria yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya ini. Semakin banyak dan panjang percakapan yang mereka bangun, semakin Byungchan merasa enteng bersama pria ini. _Perhaps, this guy has a strong magic inside him._

“Yaudah, boleh, gue juga lapar.”

Senja ini, Byungchan kembali mendapatkan pengalaman pertamanya. Makan pada tempat yang tidak pernah ia sentuh bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam gedung besar ini.

Menunggu hujan tidak lagi membuatnya terjebak dalam waktu yang sia-sia, juga sumpah serapah panjang hanya untuk mengatai semesta. Bahkan mungkin, ada sedikit rasa syukur yang mampir dalam diri. Byungchan mungkin tidak sadar, tapi tawa besarnya ketika duduk berhadapan dan mengobrol jauh lebih banyak dengan Seungwoo sanggup membuatnya lupa atas seluruh kesialan yang ia dapatkan di hari ini.

Senja hari ini kembali mengukir kisah atas dua jiwa yang dengan sendirinya saling mendekatkan, merajut kisah baru yang mungkin akan membekas dalam buku kehidupannya.

\----

"Eh, gue balik _tenggo_ ya, semua kerjaan hari ini udah gue jamin selesai. Awas lo semua ngacauin hari jumat berharga gue buat telepon-telepon gak penting ya!"

Itu pamit terakhir Byungchan kepada para rekan kerjanya sebelum kedua tungkai kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan unit kerjanya. Kalimat yang penuh peringatan tentu saja harus keluar darinya sebagai sebuah kepastian kalau tidak ada yang akan mengganggu waktu berharganya ini.

Bisa dibilang, Byungchan selalu punya rutinitas yang ia siapkan mulai dari jumat malam sampai dengan minggu malam. Daftar panjang tentang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dalam waktu libur yang akhirnya didapatkan setelah lima hari penuh bekerja keras demi menambah pundi-pundi uang. Untuk alasan itu pula, Byungchan akan selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat di hari jumat, agar memastikan ia tidak membuang waktu sedikit pun untuk rutinitasnya ini. Selain hal yang benar-benar mendesak, ia tidak akan pernah mau diganggu untuk keperluan apapun, juga dengan alasan apapun. Hey, waktu bekerjanya sudah selesai, maka ia layak untuk melepaskan semua tanggung jawabnya setelah ia keluar dari ruangan kantornya, bukan?

"Jam lima ya.. selamat datang macet."

Di dalam _lift_ yang sedang mengantarkannya untuk sampai ke _lobby bawah_ , Byungchan menunggu dengan santai sembari sesekali mengecek waktu pada jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dengusan kecil seketika keluar ketika melihat jarum jam berhenti tepat di angka lima. Ibukota di jam sekarang adalah salah satu yang paling ia benci, apalagi, kawasan tempat kerjanya ini termasuk posisi yang paling sering bertemu dengan kemacetan. Beberapa tahun melewati jalan yang sama membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah, dalam pikiran sudah terbayang apa saja yang akan dilakukan di dalam mobilnya selama menunggu di jalanan ibukota nanti.

"Beli Starbucks aja deh dulu."

Keputusan akhir darinya keluar bersamaan dengan bunyi _lift_ yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Pada akhirnya, kopi tetap menjadi teman terbaik untuk membantunya mengumpulkan kesabaran penuh di dalam perjalanannya nanti. Dua tungkai jenjangnya segera melangkah cepat, bergerak menuju gerai yang terletak pada sisi ujung sebelah kiri lantai ini.

"Eh? Seungwoo!"

_**Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo.** _

Seungwoo, pria yang awalnya ia temui dengan tidak sengaja ketika ia menaiki transportasi umum— mungkin sekitar minggu lalu atau dua minggu lalu, malah sekarang menjadi teman barunya. Ah, bisakah mereka dikatakan teman? Bertemu beberapa kali lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir di kantin bawah, saling berpapasan dan mengobrol singkat ketika sedang menunggu _lift_ yang sama, juga beberapa kali duduk di satu meja yang sama ketika sedang makan siang, bisakah itu semua menjadi alasan kuat untuk Byungchan menarik kesimpulan, bahwa mereka sudah menjadi teman?

"Sore, Byungchan."

Seketika, senyumannya mengembang tinggi hanya karena dua kata yang terucap ringan itu. Ah, mungkin bahkan Byungchan sudah lebih dulu mengukir senyum semenjak nama pria di depan matanya ini terselip keluar dari belah bibirnya. Dengan senyuman lebar itu pula ia melangkah pasti mendekati Seungwoo, ingin berbicara dengan jarak yang lebih dekat.

Berbicara soal Seungwoo, pria itu masih adalah sosok yang menarik di matanya. Setiap percakapan mereka yang terjalin, bahkan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu ini, masih meninggalkan kesan yang baik dalam pikirannya. Byungchan sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya dan ingin mengakuinya lagi, Seungwoo sepertinya memang mempunyai semacam sihir dalam dirinya. Sihir yang mampu membuat garisan bibirnya melengkung ke atas setiap kali bertemu dengan pria ini. Sihir yang justru membuat Byungchan ingin terus bertemu, ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.

" _Fancy_ banget beli Starbucks cuma buat jadi ikan pepes di busway."

Sebuah candaan dilontarkan ringan ketika ia sampai tepat di samping Seungwoo yang kebetulan memang sudah berdiri di depan kasir. Tentu, candaannya ini sama sekali tidak mengandung sindiran, ejekan, atau bahkan kesan buruk lainnya. Dalam beberapa pertemuannya dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan sudah bisa sedikit menerka kalau pria ini adalah orang yang santai, termasuk dalam konteks gurauan yang diberi maupun yang diterima.

"Belum minum kopi hari ini, butuh asupan."

Tawanya muncul sebagai respon. Satu hal lagi yang sempat tersimpan dalam pikirannya adalah, Seungwoo selalu membawa minuman kopi berlogo hijau itu di tangannya ketika mereka melewati beberapa makan siang bersama. Bahkan jika itu tempatnya adalah _basement_ bawah, Byungchan akan tetap menemukan _Ice Americano_ hadir mendampingi. Awalnya hanya berupa rasa aneh, karena menurutnya, kopi yang *strong* seperti itu akan terasa aneh jika bercampur dengan rasa makanan di lidah. Namun, entah itu pada makan siang ke berapa, mulutnya yang tidak bisa di- _filter_ ini malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bahkan tanpa otaknya dapat memproses lagi.

_"Gue penasaran, lo tuh setiap makan siang selalu minum Ice Americano?"_

_"Setiap hari. Gak harus pas makan siang, cuma yang paling pas buat gue waktunya ini doang. Waktunya mata udah lelah liat PC tapi jam pulang masih lama."_

Benarkan? Seungwoo itu menarik, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari pria itu selalu berhasil menghadirkan tawa darinya. _Ya, Seungwoo itu menarik_ —

"Lo mau pesan?"

Byungchan tersentak dengan suara Seungwoo yang kembai menyapa telinganya. Ia pun tersenyum kikuk, merasa malu ketika sadar bahwa ia sempat tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri tadi. Dengan cepat kepalanya memberi satu anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban, kemudian mengalihkan fokus untuk memesan bagiannya sendiri.

"Saya mau Classic Dark Chocolate Cake-nya satu sama Signature Chocolate yang venti ya."

Sedikit informasi, Byungchan itu penyuka cokelat. Segala bentuk cokelat pasti dapat ia makan, bahkan menu yang paling sering ia pesan di sini adalah menu yang disebutkan olehnya barusan. Bisa dibilang, tingkat kesukaannya terhadap cokelat itu sudah tidak tertandingi lagi.

"Itu _cup_ -nya lo bawa-bawa gitu ke halte?"

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dibuat, tentu saja Byungchan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan diam saja. Ia kembali membuka percakapan, bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi, ia memang penasaran dengan bagaimana Seungwoo akan memegang minuman itu jika berhadapan dengan lautan manusia di halte— _dear God_ , memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Byungchan bergidik pelan, mengingat pengalaman dua hari yang ia lalui bersama entah berapa banyak jiwa di dalam satu halte yang kecil itu.

"Enggak lah, nanti kalo tumpah bisa kena baju orang dan bikin kotor halte. Paling gue minum dulu di sini baru jalan ke halte."

Senyuman yang kembali terukir tanpa bisa ditahan menjadi bukti bahwa Seungwoo pada hari ini berhasil menambahkan satu poin tambahan lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, di dalam gambaran Byungchan. _Being considerate to his surroundings, not everyone has that, isn't it?_

"Uhm.. Seungwoo?"

"Ya?"

Byungchan mengulum bibirnya, menimbang apakah pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas dalam otaknya ini harus ia keluarkan atau disimpan saja, demi harga diri..?

"Lo keberatan kalau pulangnya bareng gue aja? Pake mobil gue maksudnya."

Terkadang... mulut bisa bekerja lebih cepat dari otak, bukan? Karena sekarang otaknya sedang berteriak penuh makian karena malu yang tiba-tiba menjalar di wajah. Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya sampai bereaksi seperti ini hanya dengan satu ajakan pulang bersama yang terucap dari belah bibirnya. Lebih lagi.. ia tidak mengerti kenapa hati begitu ingin berada lebih lama bersama Seungwoo. Pertemuan sekarang ini terasa begitu singkat, Byungchan masih ingin lebih.

"Boleh, lumayan bisa nafas banyak kalau di mobil."

Mungkin, di hari ini, senyumannya sekarang adalah lengkungan senyum paling lebar yang ia ukir. Lupakan soal rutinitas di jumat malam, Byungchan menemukan hal yang jauh lebih menarik untuk ia habiskan waktu kosongnya ini.

"Ya, pasti bakalan ketemu macetnya Jakarta yang suka gak ngotak sih, tapi _better_ lah daripada jadi ikan pepes."

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, ada satu harapan kecil di dalam hatinya. Harapan agar macetnya ibukota dapat menahan mereka selama mungkin di perjalanan nanti.

Senja ketiga berhasil mencetak kisah baru serta menyaksikan sendiri dua insan yang berbagi percakapan seakan tidak pernah kehabisan suara, tidak pernah habis akan topik pembahasan. Kemacetan ibukota bahkan tidak dianggap lagi. Minuman dengan rasa yang bertentangan itu menjadi teman dan bantuan untuk menopang tawa yang semakin melebar dalam mobil kecil itu. Senja pun tersenyum, maka dunia juga memberi izin dengan mengabulkan harapan tak terucap dari salah satu insan manusia tadi.

\----

Beberapa pertemuan lagi, beberapa percakapan lagi, beberapa tawa lagi yang dibagi bersama. Tanpa Byungchan sadar, ternyata sudah lebih dua bulan terhitung semenjak awal ia mengenal Seungwoo dari transportasi umum.

Di hitungan bulan ketiga ini, mereka bukan lagi hanya sekedar dua orang yang berpapasan di depan lift, atau menghabiskan satu jam bersama di waktu makan siang, atau ketika sedang memesan minuman berlogo hijau itu di *lobby* bawah kantor.

Saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya Seungwoo duduk satu mobil dengannya, untuk pertama kali juga Byungchan akhirnya dapat menyimpan nomor Seungwoo di dalam kontak ponselnya. Ia tidak lagi dapat mereka ulang dengan jelas, tetapi yang masih tersimpan dalam memori adalah mulai dari keesokan harinya, bahkan hingga sekarang, Byungchan sudah menambah satu lagi rutinitas dalam kesehariannya.

Percakapan dalam media sosial yang awalnya hanya berupa sapaan singkat malah berubah menjadi perbincangan rutin yang terjalin setiap hari, tanpa ada jeda satu hari pun. Byungchan bahkan tidak akan melewatkan paginya tanpa tersenyum lebar sembari menatap layar ponsel hanya untuk mengabari Seungwoo. Karena terlambat bangun, karena sarapan yang hampir terlupakan, karena banyak hal-hal kecil lain yang sebenarnya mungkin, tidak perlu ia laporkan. Lalu... kenapa?

_**Nyaman.** _

Karena dengan hal se-random apapun yang ia angkat sebagai bahasan, Seungwoo selalu menanggapinya.

"Signature Chocolate sama Classic Dark Chocolate Cake kan?"

"..hah?"

Byungchan tersentak saat suara Seungwoo menyapa ringan di telinganya. Begitu matanya kembali menaruh titik fokusnya pada Seungwoo, yang keluar darinya adalah ringasan kecil sembari menggigit bibirnya pelan. Malu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia _ketahuan_ sedang melamun seperti ini, di depan orang yang justru adalah pemegang tahta terbesar atas seluruh isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Lo keseringan ngelamun ntar kerasukan ikan pepes."

Dahinya berkerut bingung, masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Seungwoo barusan. Hanya selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Byungchan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi satu tawa kecil dengan gelengan kepala singkat. Bahkan setelah dua bulan lebih berlalu, ia masih saja dapat tertawa dengan semua lontaran asal Seungwoo.

"Biasa juga dibilangnya kerasukan setan kali, bukan kerasukan ikan pepes."

"Gue lagi pengen ikan pepes."

Sekali lagi, tawanya tak ulung keluar hanya karena respon singkat itu.

"Besok gue temenin ikan pepes bawah deh pas makan siang."

Entah kenapa, ikan pepes justru sekarang menjadi _trademark_ yang paling sering mereka bahas sehari-hari. Baik dalam bentuk makanan, khiasan kata untuk kerumunan banyak, atau sekedar candaan tak berarti. Kali ini, yang mereka bahas adalah berupa makanan yang setiap hari tersedia di kantin bawah. Berhubung Byungchan tidak bisa lagi menawarkan untuk makan bersama karena kantin bawah pasti sudah tutup— ini sudah melewati jam pulang mereka, maka yang bisa ia beri adalah ajakan untuk besok hari.

"Kayaknya sekarang lo yang lebih suka ikan pepes daripada gue."

"HAHAHAHHA."

Harus Byungchan akui, makanan yang ada di kantin bawah itu ternyata sangat, sangatlah cocok dengan lidahnya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau seorang Choi Byungchan yang biasanya makan dalam jajaran restoran _mahal_ , justru jadi lebih sering mampir ke bawah hanya untuk mencari satu menu itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang membalas karena Seungwoo sedang mengambil pesanan mereka berdua, sedangkan Byungchan memilih untuk langsung berjalan keluar agar tidak terlalu menumpuk antrian dalam ruangan yang cukup kecil ini.

"Pulang sama gue aja, gue bawa mobil hari ini."

Byungchan langsung menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat bingung. Seungwoo membawa mobil? Sepertinya selama dua bulan lebih mengenal, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Seungwoo mengendarai kendaraannya sendiri, baik itu mobil ataupun motor. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Seungwoo itu memang tidak mau menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Dan, bukan karena persoalan finansial tentunya, ia lebih dari yakin bahwa orang-orang yang bekerja di gedung ini, terlebih yang jabatannya sudah seperti Seungwoo itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk terhalang kondisi finansial hanya untuk membeli satu kendaraan biasa. _Hey, he could even bought a Rolex here._

"Gue baru tau lo bawa mobil juga ke kantor."

"Lo udah lumayan sering anterin gue pulang, sekali-kali gantian."

Dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran ini, Byungchan harus berusaha keras menahan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang gila di depan sekian banyak mata yang melihat di sekitar. Hanya satu kalimat singkat dari Seungwoo, tapi efek untuknya justru berbentuk seperti buncahan rasa senang yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan alasannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bibir yang mendesak untuk mengangkat naik, serta kedua sisi pipi yang memanas.

"Mobil lo parkir sini sampai besok gak masalah? Lo bawa mobil kan pasti ke kantor? Besok gue anterin lagi aja, bareng ke kantornya."

...oh, ya, Byungchan bahkan seketika lupa dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Yaudah, biarin aja lah. Tuh mobil gak akan ilang juga."

Berada lebih lama dengan Seungwoo jauh lebih penting dari sekedar urusan mobil. Ya, itu prioritas Byungchan sekarang, _and yes, he's proud with his choice._

"Eh, sekalian makan malam aja gimana? GI aja, ada yang mau gue beli juga di sana."

Ajakan makan malam dengan selubung ingin memperbanyak waktu yang bisa ia ambil hari ini bersama Seungwoo. Entah perasaan apa yang mendasari semua sikapnya ini, tapi ia tidak masalah menuruti keinginan hati. Seungwoo selalu bisa menempatkannya dalam ruang lingkup yang penuh kenyamanan. Maka berlama-lama dengan Seungwoo pun adalah sebuah kesenangan yang tidak ingin ia lewatkan.

"Boleh."

Satu balasan singkat itu menutup percakapan mereka sebelum keduanya memasuki mobil Seungwoo. Byungchan belum sempat memperhatikan baik-baik kendaraan yang dimiliki Seungwoo— bagaimana bisa fokus jika matanya hanya mau melihat pada pahatan wajah tampan dan menarik itu?

...Tampan? Menarik?

"Byungchan?"

"H-hah?"

"Gue takut lo beneran kerasukan ikan pepes."

"Hah-haha, ini minuman gue kan?"

Dengan tingkah kikuk, Byungchan mengambil asal minuman dari _paper bag_ yang ditaruh Seungwoo tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua... yang setelahnya ia sesali karena ternyata ia malah mengambil minuman yang salah. Minuman milik Seungwoo.

"HUEK- pahit banget."

"Ya emang pahit, kan itu punya gue. Lo kok bisa deh main asal ambil aja, gak ngeliat beda gitu Ice Americano sama Signature Chocolate?"

Seungwoo menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil, kemudian mengambil minuman di tangannya dan mengganti dengan minumannya sendiri, sementara minuman Seungwoo bertahan dalam genggaman tangan kanan pria itu. Byungchan hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, sekali lagi, fokusnya bukan lagi pada minuman yang sempat salah ia ambil, atau minuman yang sudah dibenarkan oleh Seungwoo. Matanya sekarang hanya berhenti pada satu titik, garisan bibir yang terangkat naik membentuk senyuman tadi, juga ketika belah bibir itu membuka tipis mengapit sedotan kertas untuk menyeruput sedikit dari minuman pahit yang sempat juga mampir di lidahnya.

Belah bibir yang berhenti pada sedotan yang sama... dengan yang disentuh oleh bibirnya tadi.

"GI dulu berarti kan?"

"Hah? Iya... Iya GI."

"Oke."

Senja keempat, kali ini menjadi saksi bisu akan bagaiman pasang mata itu tidak dapat lagi lepas dari belah bibir yang mengatup rapat. Mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan lebih mengenal Seungwoo, Byungchan mendapatkan pikiran seperti ini mampir dan tinggal lama di dalamnya. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan pasang bibir itu? Campuran antara pahitnya kopi dan manisnya cokelat.. bagaimana jika dua rasa itu disatukan dalam satu ciuman mesra?

_At this point, Byungchan believes that he must be crazy now. Like, fucking insane._

\----

_"Jadi, menurut lo gue kenapa?"_

_"Ya, nggak kenapa-kenapa, lo cuma lagi jatuh cinta aja sama dia."_

Tepat di bulan ketiga setelah Byungchan mengenal Seungwoo, ia akhirnya juga berhasil mendapatkan definisi pasti atas seluruh perasaan yang timbul setiap kali ia mengingat pria dengan garis wajah tegas, hidung yang mancung, kulit putih yang terkadang malah terlihat seperti seorang vampir, rambut bagian depan yang sering kali dibiarkan hampir menutupi mata namun dapat membuat batinnya menjerit gila ketika surai hitam itu diangkat ke atas— ya, Seungwoo, semua itu sudah sangat jelas mendefinisikan seorang Han Seungwoo.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Byungchan pernah mencoba untuk berkonsultasi masalah hatinya ini pada teman yang paling ia percaya. Dan, jawaban yang didapat sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. _At some points, he knows that maybe, he has fallen._ Tapi ia juga percaya kalau dirinya ini bukanlah orang yang gampang jatuh cinta, melekatkan hatinya pada satu titik hanya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

Maka di dalam beberapa hari ini juga, ia meneliti kembali tentang perasaannya sendiri. Mulai lebih peka akan apa saja reaksi yang ia beri ketika bersama Seungwoo, bagaimana tanggapan hati setiap kali nama itu terselip bahkan hanya sedetik saja lewat pikiran. Pada akhirnya, jawabannya justru menjadi semakin kuat.

_Byungchan has fallen for Han Seungwoo._

Bagi Byungchan, hari ini adalah hari penentuannya. Hari di mana ia akhirnya akan menyuarakan kesimpulan pasti dari seluruh rasa yang bercampur selama tiga bulan terakhir. _A confession. Yes, he's going to confess his feelings to Seungwoo._ Ia belum bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah Seungwoo juga memendam rasa yang sama dengannya, maka sekarang, ia ingin sekaligus mencari tahu bagian yang satu itu.

" _Ice Americano and Signature Chocolate, as always._ "

Sepertinya selain ikan pepes, dua minuman yang bertolak belakang itu sudah menjadi _trademark_ bagi Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Bisa dibilang, hampir setiap kali mereka datang ke sini berdua atau sekedar berpapasan di waktu yang sama, dua minuman itu juga yang akan selalu berakhir dalam genggaman tangan.

"Biar lo gak ketuker lagi, lo gak suka _bitter taste_ kan?"

" _Thank you._ "

Byungchan membalas dengan senyuman lebar ketika Seungwoo menyerahkan minuman miliknya, menyeruput sedikit sebelum diletakkan lebih dekat dengan kursi kemudi yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. Hari ini, Byungchan memang sengaja mengajak Seungwoo untuk pulang bersama lagi dengan mobilnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa menentukan bagaimana ia harus mengatakan semuanya, tentang perasaannya ini. _Well, he can figure it out later.. soon._

 _If you ask, is he nervous? Fucking yes._ Tapi, kegugupan itu masih dapat ditahan olehnya, dengan pemikiran bahwa hari ini ia hanya ingin Seungwoo tahu bahwa ia sedang jatuh dalam pesona pria itu. Menekan harapan tinggi untuk menghindari penolakan, ya, mungkin itu adalah antisipasi dari dalam dirinya juga.

_But.. well.. he can't deny that he fucking wants Seungwoo to be his._

"Lo kok bisa tahu gue gak suka _bitter taste_? Perasaan gue gak pernah bilang deh."

Sembari kedua tangan dan mata sibuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran, mulutnya juga sibuk mengangkat topik pembicaraan. Bisa dibilang, ia tidak pernah ingin melewatkan waktu bersama Seungwoo hanya dengan diam saja. Mungkin sudah sejak lama, mungkin bahkan sudah sejak awal-awal ia mengenal pria itu. _See? Seungwoo really puts a magic on him._

" _Indirectly showing it._ Keliatan dari makanan dan minuman yang selalu lo pesen itu pasti yang manis."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik tipis, senang akan suatu fakta bahwa ternyata Seungwoo juga memperhatikan dan mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya.

"Lo sendiri gak suka yang manis-manis kan? _Clearly the opposite of me._ "

" _Even with all the differences, we can still get along pretty well though._ "

Sebenarnya jika dilihat-lihat lagi, memang benar, Byungchan dan Seungwoo itu cukup banyak perbedaannya. Mulai dari gaya hidup yang meski dengan jumlah uang yang sepertinya cukup sama masuk setiap bulan dalam rekening pribadi, mereka berdua benar-benar menjalani kehidupan dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Juga, lidah pengecap yang lebih condong pada dua rasa yang jelas sangat bertentangan. Namun, kedekatan yang mengalir selama tiga bulan ini menjadi saksi pasti kalau dua sifat yang berbeda pun masih dapat masuk dalam satu frekuensi. _And, even with all the differences, his heart still ended up choosing Seungwoo though._

"Kayaknya kita bisa sejam lebih kejebak di sini, macetnya gak gerak ini mah."

_...well, fuck this traffic._

Kemacetan Jakarta selalu adalah musuh bagi para pengendaranya, termasuk juga Byungchan sekarang. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia masih dapat bersyukur dengan keadaan seperti ini— _tentu karena waktu yang lebih banyak bersama Seungwoo_ , kemacetan parah ini justru hadir di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Jika mereka terjebak di sini sampai malam tiba, kapan ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya? Masa iya harus mengatakannya di sini.. eh?

Byungchan mendaratkan pandangannya pada Seungwoo, diam menatap pria itu yang justru sedang fokus menegak minumannya sendiri. _How does it feel? To taste those pair of lips?_

"Byungchan?"

"Seungwoo, _can I taste your lips?_ "

_Err.. Byungchan? It's not a good way to start a confession.. I guess?_

" _Pardon?_ "

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa jawaban lagi dari Byungchan. Matanya masih fokus pada satu titik, pasang bibir Seungwoo. Otaknya bahkan tidak lagi dapat memikirkan apapun sekarang, seketika penuh dengan hasrat ingin ikut mengecap rasa pahit dari kopi yang baru saja diminum. Ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika manis cokelat di lidahnya bercampur dengan pahit dari kopi itu?

"Byungchan?"

_...fuck lives._

Byungchan langsung tersadar ketika suara itu kembali memanggil namanya. Malu, karena baru saja sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Namun, bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Membuat Seungwoo tahu akan perasaannya. Sudah kepalang malu, sekalian saja dilanjutkan, bukan?

"Seungwoo, gue boleh tanya gak?"

"Tanya apa?"

" _Is it okay if I say that I have fallen for you?_ "

Byungchan sama sekali tidak ahli dalam urusan mengungkapkan perasaan. Biasanya juga, sejak dulu, ia justru adalah pihak yang mendapatkan pengakuan cinta lebih dulu. Tetapi ia juga adalah orang yang selalu _straightforward._ Berbicara langsung pada inti, tidak pernah suka basa-basi sebagai awal percakapan. Ia hanya bergantung pada sisa kewarasan otaknya kini, entah bagaimana lidah akan terus membawanya dalam pengakuan cintanya sekarang.

"Kayaknya gue suka sama lo— ah, bukan kayaknya sih, gue yakin kalau gue emang suka sama lo. Lo orangnya tuh menarik, bahkan dari awal ketemu juga gue udah mikir, lo itu menarik. Gue nyaman setiap sama lo, selalu ada di posisi nyaman. Seungwoo, gue boleh sayang sama lo?"

Kembali, diam tercipta di antara keduanya. Jangan tanya keadaan Byungchan sekarang, jantungnya berdetak sama kencangnya seperti saat ia dipaksa olahraga berat oleh rekan kerjanya dulu. Gugup, takut akan respon, tetapi juga penuh penantian. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari Seungwoo, menunggu dengan _tidak_ sabar sampai Seungwoo menjawabanya.

"Hah? Hahahahaha."

_Excuse me..?_

"Gue gak nyangka malah lo duluan yang bilang itu. Padahal harusnya gue, kan gue yang lebih dulu suka."

_Pardon?_

"Byungchan, lo inget gak sih waktu pertama kita ketemu di busway, gue gak ada sekalipun nanya nama lo padahal lo udah gak pakai ID card waktu itu kan?"

Dahinya berkerut bingung dengan pandangan yang memicing kepada Seungwoo. Itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi ketika memorinya mencoba mereka kembali, ia baru ingat bahwa yang dikatakan Seungwoo itu sama persis dengan yang terjadi waktu itu, di pertemuan pertamanya dan Seungwoo.

"Iya, lalu?"

" _This is a confession from me, I have known you before we met at the busway,_ Byungchan."

...HAH?

"Gue pernah liat lo sekali waktu makan siang divisi lo. Ada temen gue yang kebetulan juga satu divisi sama lo, dan dia ajak gue buat ikutan soalnya udah di- _reserve_ tapi ternyata satu orang gak bisa ikut, sayang duitnya katanya. _I liked the way you interact with your friends, I liked the way you smile. Let's just say, I fell since the very first time?_ Tapi, lo juga udah liat gue kan selama ini, gue bukan orang yang pintar buat memulai duluan, pertemuan di busway itu aja udah keuntungan besar buat gue. _I was really glad that you responded me in a good way, never have thought that you'd eventually fall for me like the I way I fall._ "

Sepertinya... semesta memang senang bermain-main dengannya.

"HAHAHAHHAAHAA."  
"Badut banget gak sih? Gue udah takut bakalan ditolak, ternyata dianya udah suka lebih dulu."

Setelahnya, hanya tawa lebar yang hadir dari dua insan ini. Belum ada yang membahas lebih lagi, masih menertawakan bagaimana semesta membawa mereka berputar-putar selama tiga bulan untuk akhirnya dapat sampai di titik ini, titik sebuah pengakuan atas rasa yang sudah lama ditumpuk. Setidaknya, ini harus disyukuri bukan? Pada akhirnya, semesta tetap mengizinkan mereka untuk saling membuka diri, mengarahkan hati dengan caranya sendiri sehingga dapat bertemu pada satu jalan yang sama. Jika tiga bulan ini tidak terlewati, jika Seungwoo dari awal sudah mengaku, belum tentu Byungchan akan jatuh sedalam sekarang.

" _So, Han Seungwoo, can I kiss you?_ "

" _As boyfriends? Yes, please, I've been waiting for that one._ "

Senja kelima yang hadir di bulan ketiga ini sedang memberi lembaran buku baru kepada dua insan yang sibuk mengecap bibir, merasakan pahitnya kopi bercampur dengan manisnya cokelat, juga adiksi yang hadir atas ciuman yang akhirnya dapat diraih. Senja sudah siap untuk menulis banyak kisah baru yang akan diukir oleh pasangan ini. Mereka, dua hati yang baru saja memilih untuk saling menjaga dan saling bertahta.

Dan, ya, kali ini Byungchan sangat teramat bersyukur dengan kemacetan ibukota. Berciuman di tengah-tengah banyaknya mobil yang menunggu untuk jalan? _Why not?_


End file.
